


Shatterworld

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Loss, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: The Galra were forced to give up everything they knew or perish with the planet when Daibazaal was attacked. Scattered across their solar system, stranded on neighboring trade planets, they have to rebuild everything from scratch, including their trust.Ulaz is reunited with Thace when he treats military survivors on board his evacuation ship. In the wake of Daibazaal’s final moments, Ulaz steps from med-engineer to trauma surgeon, entering a a new life with blood-stained hands. Thace seeks any word he can find regarding his mate’s whereabouts — to no avail.Haxus is a noble by birth, known as Teacher. He ushers his class to safety aboard a cargo ship before it's too late. As he negotiates for safe haven with Olkarion, he must face news that his mate’s military fleet has been obliterated in the attack.While Haxus is called to serve their grief-stricken and vengeful Emperor as an ambassador, Thace and Ulaz stumble upon a military commander who’s lost not only his family, but his sight. When the Galra Empire starts to rise in power once more, their shattered lives come together like jagged puzzle pieces — restoring bonds, building trust and facing the corruption growing from within their new world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of two Galra Big Bang stories, co-written with my lovely wife! A series of major life events tried to keep us from finishing this fic, but we're proud to present to you this story and ship that has a special place in our hearts! Our artists were the talented [sillyotter](http://sillyotter.tumblr.com) and [Talicor](http://eatyourgrapes.tumblr.com). We greatly appreciate all their efforts and for putting up with us while we tried to get through everything on our plate. Please enjoy!

The shrill wail of some kind of alarm in the building startles Haxus right out of the passage he’s reading. The young Galra in his classroom all have their ears perked forward, eyes wide as they glance around for the source. Haxus has never heard that sound before, but it makes his head hurt, the pulsing screech reverberating off the walls. He stands, holding his hand up in a wordless signal for his students to be calm. The alarm stops, and the communication feeds crackle.

"Attention, citizens of Daibazaal. This is Kolivan, commander of the Emperor's royal guard. Our planet is under attack by enemy fleets. Their numbers are great. We have been instructed to evacuate until the danger has passed. At this time, all ground force Empire soldiers are to report to battle positions immediately. All citizens are commanded to evacuate to the cargo ports. Board the nearest ships, as many as possible, and flee. This is the command of our Emperor. The Galra will fight with everything we have, but we will not be destroyed. I repeat, all military to battle positions, all citizens evacuate  _ immediately _ ."

The alarm starts screaming again. Everything erupts into chaos.

~

**_Three decafeebs earlier…_ **

_ The ballroom was full of circulating nobles, ladies in bright colours and the men in dark and drab, if fashionably cut, garb. Here and there, the glint of a military uniform livened up the dark, but mostly, it was the ladies that were meant to catch the eye.  _

_ Thace made a face as soon as his current conversational partner, an older general and a long-time friend of the family, had departed. He felt the need for a drink to wash away the taste of the dry and humourless conversation. Of course he knew he was following in the grand footsteps of his forefathers and mothers. It’s not like it was hard to notice that almost every family portrait had at least one person in military uniform, even if some of the older ones were somewhat outlandish.  _

_ He exchanged pleasantries with a couple of lovelies. With luck and charm, he’d be able to celebrate his return home in style with a companion or two to while away the quintants as he settled in. This was a land of opportunity for him now, an absolute buffet of options after his time in military training. To think he’d once found these evenings boring, relieved only by- _

_ -There!  _

_ Thace grinned, spotting a welcome face at the edges of the throng. Decafeebs before, he would have run through the crowd, unheeding of his (or, as he had been reminded time and time again, his family’s) dignity. At this point in his life, and mindful of the watchful eyes of the people he’d been flirting with earlier, he made his way more sedately. Bowing or nodding here and there when necessary until he reached his target. _

_ Ulaz tilted his head, somber in the usual colours, but showing a distinct flair in the more daring cut of his formal wear. Thace stopped before him and offered a graceful bow, still grinning. _

_ “Greetings, cousin. It’s been too long.” _

_ For a long moment, Ulaz simply looked at him in that way he had always done whenever Thace had done something badly or ill-favoured. It made Thace wonder what he’d done wrong, if somehow his mother had missed some grievous error in his outfit or his grooming or- _

_ Thace laughed and stepped forward, hands out to grip Ulaz’s forearms. “Brother, I’ve missed you.” _

_ That earned him a subtle smile and a relaxation in Ulaz’s stance. Ulaz leaned forward until his forehead touched Thace’s. “You have been missed. These gatherings are much too quiet without you.” He pulled back. “Anything exciting on this most recent tour? Did you single-handedly save a planet? Fly a ship with one hand while dueling with another? Tell me all the sordid details.” His delivery was deadpan, but his eyes hinted at a more teasing tone. _

_ Thace made a face. “Hardly as exciting as all that. It was all ‘stab this ’ and ‘shoot that’ and ‘no flying into the sun’.” He heaved a dramatic sigh. “I must tell you, I was heartily bored of it after a while.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Don’t tell Father.” _

_ “Your secret is safe with me. Though I highly doubt you’ll find these affairs any less of a bore. They are the same as ever, and lacking the rush of hyperdrive.” _

_ “And yet after such times as I’ve had with my cohort, all of these faces are fresh and new to me again, full of potential and promises.” Thace eyed Ulaz, the light gleaming on the edge of his fangs. “Surely you cannot begrudge me such transitory and fleeting joys, brother?” _

_ “Even if I tried, it would make no difference to you,” Ulaz said with a wave of his hand. “You will do as you please regardless and take your pick of these fresh faces and likely be the one making promises.” _

_ Thace gave Ulaz a reproachful look, ears lowered in mock grief. “Ulaz.. Brother… How could you say such things of me? I am a warrior of honor now, not some fickle boy to spend his favors so carelessly.” He almost managed to keep a straight face all the way through. _

_ “Who said anything about careless? In your favors, you are anything but careless.” _

_ At that, Thace couldn’t help but preen. He knew Ulaz well enough to hear the compliment. _

_ Ulaz sighed and pushed a drink into Thace’s hands. “Just try to behave yourself to some extent. You have plenty of time to be picky.” _

_ Thace laughed and let his eyes range the ever shifting knots of dancers and those who watched them. He paused here and there, attracted by the glint of a jewel, the flirtatious use of a fan, the swirl of a cape or skirt. But it was a pool of absolute stillness that caught and held him.  _

_ Thace didn’t recognize the other Galra, but that didn’t mean much. Even from here he could see the highborn cast of features, the sharp cheekbones he wanted to mark, the small ears, dainty and held neutral. He was beautiful and Thace wanted. _

_ “Ulaz who is that?” _

_ Ulaz craned his neck to get a better view of who had caught Thace’s attention. His ears flattened against his head. “I would advise against seeking that one, Thace. It will be a futile effort.” _

_ “That’s a very long name, brother.” _

_ “Don’t be daft. I am warning you away from something you needn’t waste your time with. His name is of little importance.” _

_ “His name is of great importance to me, brother. How else am I to ask him to dance?” _

_ “Save your dance for someone who’ll appreciate both your efforts and your grace. You needn’t have his name on your lips.” _

_ Thace laughed lowly. “It is not just his name I wish to have on my lips. But it’s a good place to start.” _

_ “As you will,” Ulaz growled. He clearly didn’t think much of the Highborn male Thace had set his sights on. But as he had stated before, arguing with Thace when his mind was made up was an exercise in futility. “His name is Haxus. He is one of the nobles, an instructor here on Daibazaal, and completely disinterested in the attempts at courtship from any others who have tried. But do what you like.” _

_ Echoing what Ulaz had said earlier, Thace smiled. “I usually do.” He eyed Haxus again, tasted the name on his lips and found it...tantalising. “Haxus. A scholar. You say he’s refused courtships, but you cannot tell me he has refused to dance. It would hardly suit such a graceful highborn to do nothing but lounge around like a pretty painting, after all.” He nodded, decision made. Ulaz worried too much. There was no harm in asking the highborn to dance, no dishonour. Only some light flirtation. If he was refused, so be it.  _

_ Simple as that. There were rules, they both knew. Rules of behaviour to be ritually followed. _

_ A single dance was hard to refuse without great cause. The trick would be getting the pretty highborn scholar to agree to any further dances. Not that Thace was entirely decided on that part of the plan yet, but Ulaz’s determination to keep him away from Haxus certainly gave that line of thought much indignation to feed on. _

_ There were times when Ulaz realized it was useless to argue, and this was one of them. He took a step back and held his hands up. It wasn’t dismissive, but he was clearly giving Thace the room to do as he wished, half-expecting to have Thace back with him before he could even finish his drink. _

_ Thace gave his cousin a small bow and sallied forth into battle. It was a much preferable one than he’d been training for in the recent past, but given the information he’d received, no less difficult.  _

_ He paused when he reached Haxus and offered the scholar a full formal bow of introduction. “Good evening.” _

_ He was met with a raised brow, and for a moment, it looked as though that would be the only response Thace would get. But his patience -- or stubbornness -- paid off.  _

_ “Good evening, soldier,” Haxus finally responded. “I do not believe we have met.” _

_ “I know, I had to remedy the situation immediately,” Thace answered him with playful earnestness. “My name is Thace, good sir, and I had hoped you would honour me with a dance.” He offered the scholar a grin. “Preferably with me.” _

_ Haxus blinked slowly, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened right before his eyes. Surely, he heard the words, and the truly straightforward expression seemed to justify he’d heard them correctly. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so candidly straightforward with him, if ever. Most treated him so delicately so as not to offend, or came on so strongly it offended each and every one of Haxus’s senses. This fell somewhere in the middle, and it was intriguing enough to actually entertain the idea of a dance. He supposed for such an honest effort, he owed this soldier -- Thace -- at least a single opportunity to make a fool of himself in a dance.  _

_ He offered his hand with only a bit of reluctance, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. “I shall accept your offer to dance.” _

_ Thace took the offer of that long-fingered hand and brushed a kiss across the claws. “Then I am honoured indeed, although I must ask for a further boon.” He pulled the scholar toward the dance floor, ignoring everything else other than the faint expressions that crossed the lovely face. “Might I receive the gift of your name from your own lips?” His ears flicked with mischief. “One would hate to presume upon familiarity not willingly given.” _

_ Haxus obliged him, also ignoring anyone else in the room, for surely some jaws should have dropped to the ground at the sight of him accepting a dance. And from a low-ranking soldier at that; it was practically unspeakable, and perhaps that was what appealed to him. It meshed well with the unexpectedness of the actual request. “You may call me Haxus,” he replied as they found a clear spot. Or perhaps it had been cleared for them, he couldn’t be too certain. It didn’t matter either way. _

_ “Haxus,” Thace purred. He’d said it when Ulaz had told him, but it hadn’t meant that much before. It was different when he was given leave to actually use the scholar’s name himself. His ears flicked again while he considered his next move while the musicians finished the last piece and were about to start the next dance. “Will you allow me to lead, Haxus, or shall the honoured scholar teach me a lesson?”  _

_ Interesting how this one didn’t presume to lead, nor did he immediately deign to follow. Haxus was intrigued in spite of himself. He didn’t like being toyed with, and this soldier’s behavior was just on the edge of consideration for him. As if it could be a game, but it could also genuinely be what he was like. For only knowing him a dobash, it was difficult to tell which it could be. For now, Haxus would give him the benefit of the doubt.  _

_ There was also the matter of how Thace said his name. He returned the favor in kind. _

_ “You may lead, Thace.”  _

_ Thace felt the fur on the back of his neck rise when his name left Haxus’s lips. That was an interesting reaction. “My thanks, Haxus.” He offered him another grin as they took their places. “I’d have hated to be stepping on your toes throughout. It’s been years since I’ve followed in a dance and my brother has stories of being compelled to teach me.” _

_ “Then we shall see if the lessons you have been given will serve you well.” Haxus’s ears flicked at the opening strains of the next song, pleased at the beat. This would be a satisfactory pace with which to test this young soldier. Truth be told, he was expecting to be disappointed, but had a vague hope he wouldn’t be. After all, much of what had come out of his mouth had been a pleasant, if extravagant, surprise. Haxus rested a hand on Thace’s shoulder, the other held his hand comfortably. Thace was smart enough not to hold on tight, and even the hand at Haxus’s hip was unassuming. Quite a nice change indeed. He waited for the first steps, then followed accordingly. _

_ Haxus moved like a warrior, like a dream. Thace kept his hands light on the scholar and focused on the dance while he got a feel for the way they moved together. Haxus was pure grace in his arms and Thace had never had to put so little actual effort into leading a dance. It was a joy and he found himself grinning, not even minding that he had to look up just a little to meet the other man’s gaze. “You’re beautiful, Haxus,” he murmured as they moved across the floor, keeping their place in the grander pattern of the dance. “A true delight to dance with.” _

_ The evening had just taken a rather surprising turn. The rest of the gala and its attendees slipped out of Haxus’s awareness, as if he and Thace had become the only two on the dance floor. He had given himself over to the idea of trusting Thace, at least as long as the song lasted, to not lead him somewhere he didn’t want to be. A suspicious disbelief was pushed further down to leave room for Haxus to simply enjoy the movements and the reverent way Thace spoke to him. It wasn’t as if anyone hadn’t complimented him before, it was more that he’d heard too much of it, spoken in a presumptuous nature or empty obligation. This kind of honesty was a breath of fresh air in a world of highborn society talk and social posturing. Haxus breathed deep, and the scent of Thace lingered on his tongue.  _

_ “I, too, am pleased with how you move, Thace. I thought perhaps your pride spoke on your behalf, but your grace in words has followed into your steps. I thank you.” _

_ Thace preened at the praise, knowing himself (young) well enough that it was inevitable when a lovely highborn such as Haxus offered him such compliments. “I shall endeavor not to disappoint you then, Haxus. I would hate to lose what little regard I have earned thus far.” He took the chance to slip in a more complicated optional step to the dance they were engaged in, to see if Haxus would allow him such play or would nip it in the bud the way Ulaz often had during his dance lessons.  _

_ Instead of discouraging it, Haxus moved easily in time. It might have been Thace’s imagination, but the corners of his mouth briefly flickered upward, his ears turned and more attentive. He had Haxus’s complete attention, even if just for this dance alone. “Very well done. That step hasn’t been taught in a handful of decafeebs. Do you know the accompanying variation that proceeds? If so, I would like you to show me.” _

_ Thace tilted his head, a faint mulish expression crossing his face for a moment before he shook it off and flicked his ears. “As you will, scholar,” he returned instead, banishing the old memories of insistent teachers and his general dislike of being told what to do by them. He followed the variation, added in the twisting step it had taken him so long to learn and found himself grinning again when Haxus followed him perfectly. _

_ For a moment, Haxus wondered what could have set off the contrary look on Thace’s face. He hadn’t thought inviting him to show off more of his skill would be anything less than a compliment to what he’d already shown. What it did show Haxus was the deficit between their ages, and while not drastic, it became clear that Thace still had some growing to do. That he’d only noticed it now, and not the moment Thace approached him was something of a compliment to the soldier as well. He’d had many an experience when a hotshot young noble or recently promoted military Galra had attempted to woo him to the dance floor. While it had gotten him to dance, there was little more he offered once their time had ended, for they quickly proved their lack of experience and grace in words. He had a feeling this encounter at least wouldn’t leave a bad taste in his mouth, but it did make him wonder what Thace’s motive for asking him was. Deciding it wasn’t worth ruining the pleasantness of said dance, he kept the query to himself and focused once more on moving with Thace. It required a bit more effort and a little jog to his memory. Those steps had not been used in more recent adaptations of this piece, and Haxus appreciated the challenge.  _

_ For a time, Thace simply let himself move with Haxus, his focus on the steps and the old variations his mother had insisted he perfect. The silence between them should have felt more awkward, but it was strangely companionable instead. He found himself heartily disappointed when the dance came to an end and good manners insisted that he step away from Haxus. On the other hand, good manners also insisted that he offer his erstwhile partner some sort of refreshment.  _

_ “I thank you for the dance, Haxus. Might I offer you a drink or a bite to eat?” Thace asked as he rose from his bow. _

_ Following Thace’s bow, Haxus entered into one of his own, low and poised. “I believe our host has offered the tea course, of which I would like to partake. Your offer is very generous, Thace.” _

_ Thace beamed at him. “Then I would be most honoured to accompany you, Haxus.” He took the chance of offering his arm to escort Haxus toward the tables of refreshments.  _

_ Haxus accepted. _


	2. Chapter 2

No drills, no amount of preparations actually prepare one for a true emergency. There is an instinct, a deep-down knowledge that it's practice, it's pretend, it's not real. When it's real, the need to survive at all costs rules out rational thought and panic isn't far behind. Haxus is terrified, and he has no contact with his mate. Thace is no doubt rushing to his appointed battle position on one of the cruisers, as is his duty, just as it's Haxus's to see to the safety of the cubs under his care. Though he is scared, he must stay focused. Panic will not save anyone, least of all himself or the children. He's firm with them, barking commands while he stays to the back, herding them towards the exits. The facility where he teaches is already swarming with other stricken instructors and wailing children. He tries to keep his class focused, scoops up the ones too scared to move quickly enough, and at least one of them clambers onto his back.

Beyond the facility, the chaos is worse. Galra seem to be flowing in every direction, scattered and anxious. At first, there is only the blaring of the alarms to keep stirring the masses, but when the first ion blast strikes the planet, the ground shakes beneath their feet, and everyone starts flowing down towards the ship ports in nothing short of unorganized hysteria. Haxus can't blame them. Their home is being attacked. He glances towards the sky, and he wishes he hadn't. The daytime hues are being blotted out, but not with clouds or their passing moon. No, they're ships, and they dot the horizon like insects swarming when a nest is kicked. They flicker, their canons charge, and death rains down on them like a storm. Haxus swallows back bile, and he can't stop some of the children from screaming now. Some of them are crying. All that matters to him is that they don't stop moving.

There are soldiers at the cargo docks, and Haxus is comforted only slightly by the purples and reds of their armor. They're sorting through the masses, blocking the ramps to the ships as they filter through the crowds trying to board. The ships can only hold so much.

"Keep the cargo on this one, it's foodstuffs headed for Olkarion!" the solder at the nearest ship shouts. "You there, you're able-bodied, you go with the Lieutenant and prepare to fight. You--!" he points to Haxus "--bring those cubs this way, get them on board!"

Haxus feels like he can't breathe, and the frequency of the blasts striking their planet behind him increases, the sounds deafening. It's amazing he could have heard the soldier's orders at all. But he continues to herd, ushering the children up the ramp. He does a quick headcount -- he's missing a few. Sick to his stomach, his head whips around, but the space he'd just occupied has already filled in with other Galra clambering to get permission to board. There's no way he can go back now.

"Teacher!" one of the cubs yells, her terror making the words come out in a wheeze. "Please, come! Don't leave us!"

The soldier eyes Haxus, taking one look at his noble's attire, his ears and crest marked for the high instructor that he is. For a moment, Haxus is certain, he'll get turned away once the children are safely aboard. But they won't budge from the doorway, and powers know where their parents are or if they'll make it.  _ "Teacher! Teacher!" _ they wail. The soldier nods and pushes Haxus in with them.

"Keep them safe."

The soldier slams his hand into the panel next to the door, and it starts to raise. Galra outside begin screaming  _ let me on _ and  _ have mercy _ and Haxus feels a guilt so heavy, it practically doubles him over. But he has to live, he has to stay. His thoughts shift to Thace as he guides the children to a small space at the back of the cargo hold. The Galra that are already on board part to make a path, more for the cubs than for him, he's sure. He looks at them all, and his anguish is reflected in the stares they return to him. They're losing everything.

_ Please.  _ He doesn't know who he's asking, but he knows what he's asking for. And considering how close their planet is to being destroyed, the chances are not very high that his plea will be granted. He crouches down, and the cubs all converge on him, their panting breaths and choked sobs will haunt his nightmares for many decafeebs to come. They cry for their parents, their siblings, everything they've ever known. Haxus may be all they have if they make it out of this alive. They may be all Haxus has as well, and it's difficult not to break down right alongside them.

_ Thace _ .

~*~

**_The first courting gift_ **

_ “What mischief are you making now?” _

_ Thace looked up from his console to face Ulaz’s perplexed expression. “Trying to decide upon my first gift to Haxus, of course. One must make a good impression, after all.” _

_ Ulaz’s eyebrow twitched. It had been torture enough to watch Thace’s antics at the gathering, practically assuming that the only reason Haxus tolerated it was out of a sense of showing decorum. Ulaz hadn’t really expected it to go anywhere and certainly not to Thace taking his first steps into courting Haxus. Not that he wanted to put a damper on Thace’s enthusiasm, but he felt it was his duty to present the only realistic and logical conclusion. “It will likely be rejected.” _

_ Thace grinned, eyes bright in the twilight darkness of his room. “All the more reason to choose carefully. If chosen well enough, it will perhaps be enjoyed, if not acknowledged. And that’s what makes the first impression even more important.” _

_ “It’s pointless, brother. You’re wasting your time.” _

_ “And that’s the reason why I am courting Haxus and you are not.” Thace paused and flicked his ears playfully. “Or courting anyone at all, for that matter.” _

_ Ulaz crossed his arms. He honestly didn’t see where his courtship behaviors, or lack thereof, had anything to do with the conversation. Thace was just taking the opportunity to be a brat, as he often did. He huffed. “Enjoy your next season alone then.” _

_ That only made Thace flash his fangs and lean in. “Well, then. Enjoy your next season alone, brother. We both know I’m the only one you can stand.” _

_ The silence spoke for itself and Thace turned back to his screen. It seemed as if Ulaz would have been content to leave him to his wild endeavors, but instead, he lingered close by. Leaning against Thace’s chair, he resisted the temptation to peruse the selections that were up on the tablet’s screen. Instead, he focused on one of the tapestries hanging across from the room. “I do not understand, Thace. You do not know him, and his looks will only make up for his personality so far. Why are you so invested in courting him. I don’t think he would know how to handle you, even if he did entertain the gift.” _

_ Thace flicked his ears at Ulaz. “You forget that the entire point of courtship is to get to know one another.” He leaned back in his seat and stretched, allowing his claws to skitter across Ulaz’s chest. “Sometimes it is no more than a surface knowledge, yes. But there is no harm or dishonour to be found in mere sexual enjoyment either!” Thace would know, it was one of his favorite games.  _

_ There was a reason that the first courtship gift was something to drink that could be shared. Often, the courtship ended there in acknowledgment of the gift and further arrangements for pleasure could be made.  _

_ It took him some time to find the tea blends Haxus had mentioned enjoying, but Thace was satisfied with his selection and eagerly anticipated his intended partner’s reaction.  _

_ Ulaz might scoff, but Thace was confident of his many charms. _

_ ~*~ _

_ Haxus wasn’t expecting a gift. In fact, he might have been inclined to forget dancing with a soldier at the last gathering - though he hadn’t really - but seeing the small, neatly wrapped crate in the messenger’s hands brought it back to him in a heartbeat. Before he’d even seen the tag, something told him that it had to be Thace. No one had dared to send him a courting gift in...well, quite some time. He thanked the messenger and headed inside, setting the box down on the table. As he peeled away the wrapping, the delightful scent of herbs and something sweet tickled his nose. He blinked, raising an eyebrow. He knew this scent well. _

_ His favorite tea.  _

_ So, Thace had been paying attention when he’d served himself from the banquet. Haxus deliberately hadn’t mentioned anything about it being his favorite, but apparently this soldier was observant. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, but the generic assumption around courting nobles was to start with liquor. What a pleasant surprise. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. _

_ That night, he steeped a cup of it and savored it slowly. But he said nothing about it to Thace when next they danced. _


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't the first time that Haxus has been to Olkarion, but it's the first time he's ever come not having a home to go back to. It throws into sharp relief everything that's different about this planet compared to his own. The dense foliage that sprawls everywhere around the capital city, the smell of green and life and humid air. He can only stay cooped up in one of the boarding houses for so long before he becomes uncomfortably warm and weary. He slips out and takes one of the walking paths out into the thicket of trees at the city borders. He wanders aimlessly, trying not to think about everything that's happened, the static signal from Thace's fleet ship.

How it doesn't exist anymore.

How Daibazaal doesn't exist anymore.

Not thinking, he's learned over the years, is only beneficial for thinking harder. Not even the woodland sounds and lush life can get his mind off of everything he's lost. His people have lost. He sinks down onto a large stone along the edge of the path and puts his face into his hands. His chest is tight, breath coming out in short gasps before he manages to get control of himself. He isn't even aware he's been followed until a hand falls on his shoulder. He starts and looks up.

One of the Olkari females stands near his resting spot, her brows knotted in concern. She gives his shoulder a squeeze before letting it go.

"I cannot know what you are suffering, but know that from the core of myself, I am deeply sorry for what you have lost."

Haxus takes a deep breath and nods once in acknowledgement. It's a kind gesture, and he appreciates her honestly. No one but the Galra, and anyone else who has nothing to go back to, can truly understand this feeling. "Thank you," he finally says, when he can trust his voice.

"The civilians and children who arrived on your ship have been calling you 'Teacher'."

"My name is Haxus. To those cubs, I have always been Teacher. I suspect the others picked it up from them."

"I am Ryner. Have you made contact with your king?"

"Not as of yet. Many of the signals are still scrambled, and there has been no sign of Voltron or even the Black Lion. I fear the worst about many things."

"We will do all we can to reunite you with any others who have managed to escape. We will try to see the Galra unified again. That way you can start to rebuild."

Haxus's short bark of laughter could be considered rude; he's too tired to care. "Rebuild. With no home planet, our kind scattered to whatever trade routes were on course, our military in pieces floating in the sky? Where does one start to rebuild after such a thing as this?"

Ryner's expression softens even more. She may not understand, but her comforts are sincere. She doesn't hold his bleakness against him, and later he'll likely be grateful for that. "I do not have all the answers you are looking for. But where there are teachers like you, and any other Galra that are left who remember, you will always have a foundation upon which to rebuild. Daibazaal has a very well-established trade relationship with Olkarion, and I am most certain we will find that to be the case across all of your partnerships. You can start rebuilding with us and negotiate plans for your future home from there. It is not impossible."

Haxus doesn't respond to her. He's not used to feeling so helpless, and it is only just vargas ago that he felt sure and confident in nearly everything. It had shattered in no time at all. Everything gone. He draws his fingertips along the chain of his necklace, very aware of the solid weight of the horn against his chest. Perhaps not everything, but all he has are the gifts of his missing mate, and his memories. He never wants to forget because they're all he really has left.

"My apologies. I am often cynical, but never before this much. I would like to believe your words, Ryner. They come from a place of hope, but I have not been able to kindle that hope just yet."

Ryner's smile is rueful. "It is all right, Haxus. That, too, will come with time. Your wounds are fresh. But you have our hospitality. Our King has heard your plea for safe haven. These children will not be lost to the stars. And neither will you."

"Thank you," he murmurs. And what he really means is  _ I already am _ .

~

**The second courting gift**

_ Thace ignored Ulaz as he browsed the offerings for his second gift to Haxus. He was  _ not _ sulking, he was simply...thinking. Hard. About what would persuade Haxus to entertain his suit.  _

_ He had been so certain about the tea! But perhaps it was simply a sign of Haxus’s fine taste that he hadn’t given in so easily. He was of a higher rank than Thace, after all. A little more effort would be required. It had taken time to determine what his second gift would be. Time spent in seeking out Haxus at each ball they both attended, dancing with him and drawing him into conversation after.  _

_ Surely a selection of fruits would show that Thace was paying attention to what Haxus enjoyed when they spoke after their dances. He closed his eyes, remembering the way Haxus’s claws had so delicately pierced each morsel, the way he’d flicked his tongue across the tip to catch stray droplets of juice.  _

_ Ulaz snorted softly behind him as he shifted. Thace continued to ignore him. (He secretly appreciated the support of an endeavor of which Ulaz so heartily disapproved and considered doomed to failure.) _

_ What Ulaz didn’t seem to understand was that Thace was determined. Haxus was beautiful and every time Thace saw him, he found more about the Highborn that he desired. Those beautiful hands, the cheekbones he want to rub his face against, the small, prim ears that conveyed such subtle nuance. Then there was Haxus’s dry sense of humour, his sarcasm and his sheer breadth of knowledge. Even the moments when the Teacher reminded Thace of his own instructors and tutors were occasionally entertaining. _

_ Yes, perhaps the fruit would be enough. Thace really hoped so. _

_ ~*~ _

_ Haxus smiled as he set out the fruit piece by piece. It had arrived to him carefully bundled, in a gorgeous woven basket that would look quite nice on his mantle. As he had before, not only had Thace gone through the effort of selecting something well made, but done so with a painstaking attention to detail. There was not a single thing in the mixture that he didn’t like, and so many things he did. He also knew very well that some of these had to be acquired off planet, produce acquired in trade along one of the many Galran routes in their solar system. Expense clearly wasn’t spared; Haxus wouldn’t usually consider himself spoiled, but Thace seemed to know what he was doing. _

_ That terrified Haxus, if he were honest. He’d never been so enchanted by attempts at courtship, and it was accompanied by sharp wit and graceful steps. It was slipping into the margins of too good to be true, which both pleased him and yet made him even more cautious.  _

_ Once more, he held his tongue, accepting not Thace’s gifts, but his company when they crossed paths.  _


End file.
